yuyuyufandomcom-20200223-history
The Sonokos' Birthday
is the birthday event for Nogi Sonoko from the mobile game Yuki Yuna is a Hero: A Sparkling Flower. It ran from 16: 00 JST on August 25 to 13:59 JST on August 31, 2017. Summary :Note: Older Sonoko will be referred to as '''Sonoko' and younger Sonoko will be Sonocchi. Takashima Yuna will be referred to as Takashima and Yuki Yuna will be Yuna.'' Fu calls out to everywhere before being interupted by Sonoko. Togo asks why Sonoko was smiling more than usual before she says she had an announcement. The rest of the team predict something dangerous like a new vertex announcement before she reveals it was her birthday this month. Sonocchi soon says it was her birthday as well and they become amazed at each other having the same birthday. They soon ask what the Sonokos want and soon are turned down. The heroes think for a long period of time before they ask Sumi, Togo, and Gin. They give up easily saying Sonoko always gets what she wants immediately saying her folks were filthy rich. They explain more about the mass amounts of privileges Sonoko receives before Wakaba and Hinata are surprised at how their family turned out that way. Togo and Gin soon come to the conclusion that ordinary friends make Sonoko happy the most. The heroes get fired up and discuss what they were getting the Sonokos the next day. They also ask what they wanted to do and will tag along no matter what. Sonoko and Sonocchi soon ask to go window shopping. The heroes are soon unsure before they say that they have never been shopping on foot saying they would get something immediately the next day if requested. Hinata and Wakaba soon ponder what went wrong with the descendants of the Nogi Family. Karin soon says the Uesato Family is also the same and Togo confirms it. Hinata is soon unsure about it. They soon confirm going window shopping. Later, on her birthday they let them visit the mall. Sonoko soon plays with a hairband. Wakaba is soon monopilized by the Sonokos wanting her to wear things like a frilly lace exciting Hinata to take many photos. Forestization rings and Wakaba is glad she was saved. The heroes enter Jukai, Sonoko talks with the Mikos during that time exclaiming how hard it was to always wait as a miko. Wakaba, Sumi, and Togo soon exclaim how they were going to destroy the vertex for ruining Sonoko's birthday and get fired up quickly. Sonoko is soon embarassed to know they were mad for her sake and soon gets joyful about it. Mito soon understands Sonoko's "true smile" and continue listening to the heroes. Itsuki exclaims how big the vertex was with Utano and Anzu. Sonoko soon starts sleep-talking disgusting Karin for stopping. Fu soon says they should quickly destroy it and Togo and Sumi think about a strategy quickly. The heroes get fired up and defeat the vertex easily with teamwork and determination. They soon return to the real world and they ask what they were doing before saying it was a secret. They talk a bit more before Gin recommends they go to a parfait place. They give the Sonokos a jumbo size parfait for them exciting them greatly. Sonoko soon suggests they eat it togther soon feeding Wakaba making Hinata take more photos much to her dismay. Navigation Category:Scenario